1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional fixing device used in an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine or a multi-function machine for forming black-and-white or color images includes a sheet heating element, which is placed in contact with an inner surface of a fixing belt, is suspended in a tensioned state around a fixing roller. A print medium having a developed image transferred to a surface thereof is conveyed while subjected to heat and pressure by the fixing roller and a pressure roller. The pressure roller is configured to apply pressure to the print medium while rotating in pressure contact with the fixing roller. In this way, the developer image is fixed onto the print medium.
However, this conventional fixing device has low efficiency of heat transfer to the fixing belt.